porkchops_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Porkchop's Horror Show (Game)
Porkchop's Horror Show is the cancelled main game in the Porkchop's series. Description "Welcome dear contestant, to the experience of a lifetime inside the reinforced walls of Porkchop's Horror Show! Where the brave and mentally unstable alike come to throw their lives away for the promise of money, prizes and fame. Survive the winding corridors of the haunted meat factory, where our mechanical-but-maniacal friend Porkchop will hunt you down and make you wish your death were as quick and painless as a simple jumpscare!" "Unrepentant thrill-seeker! Face the many death traps laid out before you, each one more intricate and horrifying than the last, as each new season ups the ante on the budget, the violence, the death, the scares, and the mysterious and convoluted story surrounding our titular living mascot character that keeps pulling our audience back for more with every new installment." "Do you have what it takes to beat Porkchop's Horror Show?" Devlog Announcement Info Two weeks have passed since the release of Porkchop’s Adventure, and '' many of you have most likely finished the game or watched someone else get the many endings it offers. One of them was the “True Ending”, in which you got a sneak peek at the game that PA was made to tease. With this page now nearing 700 followers, I feel comfortable in officially announcing the project to everybody, something that I’ve been working on for around a year or so, a new Five Nights at Freddy’s fangame being developed by me and composed by Nathan Hanover, “Porkchop’s Horror Show”! Here are the details (As well as some images). '''What’s the game about?' Porkchop’s Horror Show is a horror survival / point & click adventure game, made for fans of the Five Nights at Freddy’s series. You play as a contestant for the horror-themed game show “Porkchop’s Horror Show”, where you must survive against an old and malfunctioning living mascot character inside a haunted meat factory for the promise of money, prizes and fame. Play through three different seasons, each one with its own style. With bigger and more dangerous challenges to overcome each time, as lawsuits begin to pile up and the staff of the show either lose themselves in their work or mysteriously disappear altogether. Do you have what it takes to beat Porkchop’s horror show? What can we expect from the game? I’ve been a part of the FNaF community for a long time, ever since the first game. While I have enjoyed the stuff produced in both the main series and the fangame scene, I’ve never been completely satisfied by any particular game. There was always something missing; either the game was tied too heavily to the original storyline, it was too simplistic or repetitive, it was too rough around the edges or simply got canceled for various reasons. For a while now I’ve wanted to throw my own hat on the ring, and Porkchop’s Horror Show is that attempt, a FNaF-styled game that can satisfy all the unreasonable expectations I’ve wanted to see come true since the release of the second Freddy’s game. My past two other games, A Shadow Over Freddy’s and Porkchop’s Adventure were created for very specific purposes. ASoF was made to test the idea of a proper Clickteam free-roam survival game, and PA was made to test the viability of a proper point & click adventure game (and of course, get people into the idea of PHS). So even while being games on their own right, these two were made as practice material for me. Porkchop’s Horror Show is something different, I want it to be the best it can possibly be, as a thank you to the community for all the game dev experience I’ve acquired over these 4-or-so years. So in short, if you liked the type of gameplay in my past games and are craving for a full, horrifying, and complete FNaF game in that style, please look forward to the release of Porkchop’s Horror Show! When is the game coming out?/What’s next? At the current time, most assets needed for PHS have been made! I wouldn’t announce a project like this if it weren’t a long ways into development already. My plans are as thus, I want to get a proper demo of the game out before the end of this year, somewhere around December if possible. This demo should contain around 1/4th of the game or so, with the first full “season” of the game completely playable. Just like my target release dates in the past this may slip into 2019 if college or other real-life obligations get in the way, but if that happens don’t expect the demo to be delayed any further than February, I guarantee you that. Porkchop’s Horror Show’s Gamejolt page will be up in December, with a proper game description, gameplay screenshots and other goodies. I’ll be sure to make a devlog in this page linking you to it so you don’t miss it when that happens! For the release of the full game, taking into account everything that needs to be finished, I can set a target of June 2019 as a realistic expectation. With August being the worst-case scenario. Once the Gamejolt page is out I’ll make sure to continually update you guys on the progress of the game until it’s fully completed! That’s it for now! If you are excited for Porkchop’s Horror Show please make sure to follow me on Twitter for smaller updates and/or share this announcement with people who you think might like it aswell, it’d be a real help! If you have any questions about the game that are spoiler-free enough to answer, leave them below this post and I’ll answer them as best as I can. See you all soon! ' Gameplay '''TBA Story TBA Trivia TBA Gallery Teaser/announcement images Show4-maxeva8p.gif Show1-wjy3iavd.png|"Season 1" promo. Show2-wpu7awv3.png|"Season 2" promo. Show3-uw5dzrdq.png|"Season 3" promo. Rv8q8vel0ho11.png|Phisnom's Twitter account banner. POWERPNT_2018-09-23_10-32-43.png|An announcement image after getting the Missing Ending 3.png|A teaser image, shown as a secret in other Phil Morg's game, A Shadow Over Freddy's. 1.png|Ditto. 2.png|Ditto. 4.png|Ditto. 5.png|Ditto. 07-cmxdvfbg.png|A picture of another Porkchop, potentially being the Buddy we see inside the star door in Porkchops Adventure. They seem to be the same characters as they both have teeth and have a different head shape that the main animatronic Porkchop. 386668-mjufc6ru-v3.jpg|The Small Porkchop plush on the game’s main menu. TICI-wQ0sQxh-cxt.gif f4XrIKI.png|The wheel would decide the mechanic of the season. Navigation Category:Games Category:Porkchop's Horror Show Category:Misc. Category:Miscellaneous